


Blind Nights

by Aniel_H



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Restraints, Safeword Use, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce underneath him tensed like steel as he was fighting the urge to squirm again. Clark knew well Bruce’s body language… in bedroom, at least, and now that Bruce had the blindfold on, he could read him like an open book. He knew how much the other man was holding back right now to please him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sooo... I've been thinking about writing this fic for some time now and I finally got to actually writing it. I'd like to thank my friend [Yasemin](http://thateveryoneiloveisgonnaleaveme.tumblr.com/) for being my beta reader. Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I hope you'll enjoy it and you can always find my on my [tumblr](http://let-iit-rock.tumblr.com) :3

Bruce moaned when Clark bit into the sensitive skin on his neck. He even tilted his head back to it. His hands were safely in the restraints behind his back, it was a bit uncomfortable to him but Bruce enjoyed the tension it was causing to his shoulders. Of course, if he wanted, he could get out of them in few seconds.

He pulled at the restraints, partly to make sure they were still tight enough and partly to-

Clark growled deep in his throat and pulled away from him. Unlike Bruce, he was still wearing his pants, and unlike his usual self, he frowned darkly and grabbed Bruce by his chin, digging his fingers into the skin there but not enough to leave bruises.

“Stop fighting,” he told him. Bruce had never understood how Clark managed it but somehow, in the… _situations_ like this, he could make his voice sound both soft and dangerous.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said quickly, and squirmed even more, this time not intentionally.

Clark growled and pulled away completely, kneeling on the bed between Bruce’s spread legs. A desperate, choking sound escaped Bruce when the comforting heat of Clark’s body had left him and the room suddenly felt colder.

“Are you?” Clark asked with a raised eyebrow but Bruce, of course, couldn’t see that thanks to the blindfold Clark had tied over his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Bruce gulped, feeling an itch to move his legs and wrap them around Clark so he could feel the heat of his lover’s body but he knew better.

“You seem distracted tonight, Bruce,” Clark clicked his tongue, displeased, then the corner of his lips curled and he teasingly ran the tips of his fingers over Bruce’s tights, slowly and way too lightly.

Bruce underneath him tensed like steel as he was fighting the urge to squirm again. Clark knew Bruce’s body language well… in bedroom, at least, and now that Bruce had the blindfold on, he could read him like an open book. He knew how much the other man was holding back right now to please him.

Bruce felt how his partner’s weight left the bed and for a moment, his heart quickened with the worry that Clark will just leave him there but only a moment later, he felt Clark’s hands at the sides of his head and his lips found Bruce’s own in a hungry kiss.

The Batman melted into the bed as Clark’s tongue entered his mouth and explored it savagely. It felt strange, to feel only his lips but not the rest of his body, but this definitely wasn’t the first time either of them had experimented during the scene. To be honest, Bruce liked these little new things either one of them would bring to the bedroom.

It took Bruce by surprise when Clark pulled away from him, took him by the shoulders and turned him around so he was lying on his stomach. It made him yelp with surprise but he didn’t complain, especially when Clark lay down right at Bruce, pressing the hard chest to Bruce’s back. He wasn’t wearing pants anymore and the warmth and the weight were more than pleasant and the soft pain Bruce was feeling in his shoulders was more intense and more enjoyable to him.

When the billionaire felt the heath of Clark’s breath at his ear, he shivered, and when Clark’s teeth sunk again into the skin on his shoulder, he groaned loudly. Clark chuckled into his ear and he felt his arm reaching out for a pillow, before he tucked it under Bruce’s hips to have better access.

Usually, Bruce liked this position. It felt strangely intimate without the awkward ‘looking in the eyes’ thing. But the blindfold on his eyes made him feel a bit uneasy, even though it had been his idea to bring it into the bedroom.

He ignored the feeling and purred a bit impatiently, daring to thrust his hips to let Clark know that he was ready. Superman chuckled again, put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and lifted his own body up, undeniably to look at Bruce’s body once again, before he’d finally started to fuck him.

But suddenly, Bruce felt more than uneasy. The weight on him wasn’t comforting anymore and the fact that he couldn’t rely on his senses brought panic to his heart and suddenly, he felt dizzy.

“How does it feel, beloved?” a female voice asked sweetly in his ear and suddenly, he was at two places at once. He knew he was here with Clark, but he was also lying on his back with a woman moving on his hips, pushing him down at his shoulders at times when he was trying to get up. His body was too hot and his mind was full of thoughts and empty at the same time.

Bruce forced all of those thoughts away and focused on his breathing. He heard Clark chuckle with amusement and while the chuckling itself left Bruce feeling even more panicked, knowing Clark was near him made him feel easier at the same time.

“Pretty excited, aren’t you?” Clark murmured into Bruce’s ear and licked his neck. It made the man underneath him shiver and not in a good way. But, just like with Bruce’s quickened heartbeat, Clark took it as a good sign.

Bruce wanted nothing more than to take that thing off his eyes and look at Clark again but he forced his body not to move. He was safe, he was alright. He didn’t want Clark to know about how weak he felt right now.

That was until Clark pushed him back into the bed with the hand on his back and stroke his side with the other. For a moment, Bruce was back there, dizzy and hot, not able to do anything, and it made him pull at the restraints again. This time in far more desperate way than before.

“Bruce?” Clark asked him in a voice that was nothing like the deep drawl or the dark amused one he had been using before. Now, there was his usual tender and concerned voice.

Bruce couldn’t decide what to say and what to do – should he tell him that he was alright? Should he just grin and tell him to fuck him? Should he just wiggle his hips and give Clark a hint to continue? Should he tell the truth?

Before he realized it, he was thinking for too long, and Clark’s hands were on his head, unwrapping the blindfold while babbling: “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry… How are you feeling? Why didn’t you tell me something, Bruce? What had happened? Please, just say something...”

Bruce was disoriented for a moment when his sight was given back to him. Clark quickly disposed of the restraints on Bruce’s body and then pulled away, completely out of the bed in fear he’d make his lover even more uncomfortable.

“Bruce, please,” Clark said desperately while Bruce sat up on the bed and stretched out his limbs, only to cover the shiver of his body with the mobement and get some time to calm his rapidly beating heart and to think of what to say. “Talk to me."

“It’s nothing,” Bruce growled way too soon and even he could hear how shaky his voice was.

“It didn’t look like nothing, Bruce! I…” Clark sounded as upset as Bruce was feeling. “Can I… Can I touch you?”

“Of course,” Bruce growled because no matter what, Clark’s strong yet gentle hands always comforted him, whether they touched him on the shoulder right after the battle, or when he was stroking his sides and cheeks when they were alone here, in familiar and dimly lit room.

Clark walked carefully to him and sat down on the bed before he wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him into a hug. Bruce snarled at Clark but deep down, he enjoyed it and the Superman knew it. After their first scene together, Bruce had refused any aftercare which resulted in both of them feeling terribly for the few following days. Bruce had done some research and found out about aftercare and it became a part of their ritual afterwards.

Bruce felt his body relax into Clark’s arms and let himself to be completely pulled into Clark’s lap. The Superman didn’t say anything, not yet at least, and Bruce was grateful for it. In few seconds, Clark’s fingers were running through his hair and his mouth traced the veins on his neck, his other hand pulled closer the folded blanket on the side of the bed and wrapped Bruce into it.

Without thinking about it, Bruce sighed in relief. For a moment, he thought about forcing his body to stop shivering but he couldn’t find any energy to do so and he tried to tell himself that it was Clark who was holding him in his arms and he could let his guard down.

Bruce felt how the beat of his heart got steadier and he closed his eyes, finally truly relaxing now that his body didn’t shiver so much, and now when he wasn’t hearing the female voice in his head and couldn’t feel the dizziness.

The billionaire loved Clark as much as he was capable of but sometimes he hated him. For example, in that moment, when he could say that Bruce was calm enough for him to ask: “Will you please tell me what did I do wrong?”

Always putting the blame on himself, Bruce thought, telling himself that he was just irritated by it while he just didn’t want to talk about it. But he knew that if he didn’t talk about it, Clark would think it was his fault and Bruce didn’t want that.

“You did nothing wrong.” Bruce told him, still not meeting his eye.

“Then what happened?” Clark leaned away to look Bruce in the eye.

The billionaire growled again, not wanting to discuss it and tried to get away from Clark’s embrace but the journalist didn’t let him go. Instead, he made that puppy eyes he knew Bruce had no defense against.

“Bruce,” Clark said in a pleading voice. “Please, talk to me. Tell me what happened so I can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Bruce gulped and then groaned in surrender. “It was just…” he tried to say but the words got stuck in his throat. What if Clark was going to think that he was stupid for letting Talia drug him so easily. What if Clark was going to think he was weak for not fighting enough? Batman quickly chased the thoughts away. He had known Clark for so long and he wasn’t like that – he was kind, caring and everything Bruce knew he didn’t deserve and Clark still put up with every shit the billionaire had dragged him into anyway.

“The blindfold probably wasn’t a good idea,” Bruce finally said. “I didn’t see you and then… then I remembered Talia.” Clark’s features hardened at the mention of Bruce’s previous love-interest but he still pulled Bruce back, close to his body, lay down with him and kissed his forehead. He always did at the end of the scene as a gesture of love. “And I couldn’t see you and I… panicked a bit. I’m sorry.”

Clark’s expression softened again and he stroke his cheek with one hand. “It wasn’t your fault, Bruce. Things like that happen, don’t worry that beautiful head about it.”

“Stop being so sappy.” Bruce grumbled but the journalist just chuckled and kissed his temple. Then, his features darkened again, this time with sadness.

“Bruce,” he said in heavy and sad voice but without any accusations in it. “Why didn’t you use your safeword?”

The billionaire closed his eyes again. Even though Clark would never ask the question ‘Why didn’t you trust me?’ out loud because it would sound too much like he was blaming Bruce, the question was written all over the Superman’s face, even though it seemed like he was blaming himself. It only made Bruce feel worse.

“I… I felt… weak,” Bruce finally said, not meeting Clark’s eyes.

There was a moment of silence following his words and then Clark chuckled and he turned them over so he was atop of Bruce again, looking into his hazel eyes. “You?” he asked and his lips curled into the warmest smile Bruce had ever seen.

“You?” Clark repeated and gently cupped his lover’s cheek. “Weak? You are the Batman, the Dark Knight. My darling, you are not weak… You never were and you’ll never be. I wish I could be at least half as strong as you are, Bruce.”

The billionaire looked away again, trying not to blush and gently pushed Clark’s face away (which only resulted in Clark chuckling more) before telling him: “Shut up, you idiot.” without any actual venom in his voice.

“Bruce, look at me,” Clark told him kindly and lovingly and patiently waited for Bruce to do it before he continued. “Nothing we do makes you weak. You are a powerful warrior, the world greatest detective. You manage things no one else could. Without you, there would be no Justice League. You are more strong, than you can imagine.”

Bruce was looking at him for few long seconds, feeling the heat on his cheeks, before he rolled his eyes and said: “Seriously, why are you so damn sappy?”

Clark laughed loudly and passionately kissed the man under him. Bruce whined in surprise but the sound quickly changed into a moan when Clark deepened the kiss and explored his mouth.

When the journalist broke the kiss and while Bruce was catching his breath, he smiled and said: “I love you, tough guy.”

Bruce growled but his irritation melted into pleasure when Clark nipped at his neck and earlobe. “I love you, too… idiot.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, smiling softly, when Clark chuckled again.


End file.
